Ultimate Shiritori
by Dragonforce143
Summary: The Chojins take a break from wrestling and decide to play the Shiritori word game. In progress...I do not own the characters.
1. Bored Kid

Ultimate Shiritori

Chapter 1 Bored Kid

It was a cold, dark, stormy night. The Muscle Leaguers and others who joined the I.W.F (Intergalactic Wrestling Federation) and the only lone DMPer, Eskara/Mars were so bored to death, they didn't know what to do.

"I'm so bored, I don't know what to do!" said a young wrestler with a goofy face.

"Shh...Kid, don't be attractin' attention now. We don't wanna start unofficial fights." the warning came from a grumpy little guy who was looking around at the other wrestlers who were waiting for the upcoming tournament (that unfortunately didn't push through because of the heavy storm).

"But Meat..."

"Kid Muscle, we should be patiently waiting. The tournament will resume, just you wait."

Kid Muscle and the manager of their team; Meat, were in the tournament waiting room, sitting around. Suddenly, the doors burst open and appeared a blonde wrestler with a letter K tattooed on his forehead.

"Great! Ah found ya two! C'mon, ev'ryone's in the lounge!" the Texan chojin (wrestler) said as he stretched a hand to Kid.

"Thanks, but we'll be alright here, Terry."

"Did ah mention that they're partying?"

"Terry, I'm sorry. Kid's not in the mood." Meat replied in place of Kid.

"Aw, and Roxanne wanted somebody ter share her steamin' bowl of beef teriyaki with her. Too bad ya guys can't come."

Kid rose to his feet. "WHAT?! Roxanne and Beef Teriyaki?!" he exclaimed. "Is that true, Terry?!"

"Yup, that's what ah said. If ya can't really go, then ah'll help her eat it...Together." Terry smiled, turned his back and giggled as he headed back to the lounge.

Kid Muscle ran for it. _No way Terry's gonna get my Roxanne and my beef teriyaki!!_ Kid thought.

"ACK! Kid, wait up!" Meat scrambled to his feet and ran after Kid as fast as his legs would carry him.


	2. In the Lounge

Chapter 2 In the Lounge

Kid Muscle and Meat arrived with Terry in the lead. The three went inside.

"Are you sure Roxanne's in here?" Kid asked Terry.

"One hundred percent sure, mah good friend! Ooh…There she is now. Whoa! That's a really short skirt she's wearin'." Terry blushed and sweat dropped.

"Where? Where?" Kid said, looking at his left and at his right.

"She's just there. Beside um…Mars! ...Well see ya, Kid! Ah'll be gone for a while!"

_WTH?! Did he just say Roxanne was beside Mars?! _Kid trembled, but he bravely went to her.

Mars and Roxanne were beside the punch bowl; such that the punch bowl was in the midst of them. (The punch bowl was the midpoint. Both Roxanne and Mars were two steps away from it. LOL, Geometry!) To Roxanne's surprise, Kid tapped her on the shoulder. Pretending that Mars wasn't there beside him, he asked Roxanne if he could pour the punch for her.

"Kid Muscle…How…Kind of you."

"Here." He handed the cup to Roxanne.

"Thanks." She drank a bit, after which she said, "Here, have some! It tastes good."

Kid stared blankly at the half cup of punch. _Am I going to drink in the same cup as Roxanne?_ He stiffened. He didn't know what to do. He blushed and turned his back.

"Oh…I would---"

"Thanks Roxanne. I was thirsty! Now that was refreshing!" said a guy who looked like a gazelle (Actually, he IS a gazelle).

The Chojin Prince was surprised as he turned around to see Dik Dik holding on to Roxanne's cup.

"Dik Dik!! That was supposed to be mine!!" said an angry Kid Muscle.

"What? Ah…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."

Kid couldn't take it. He tried to jump on Dik Dik. But Gazelleman moved to his right, with Kid crashing on to the floor. Roxanne and everyone else who were there were either shocked or surprised. Even ex-DMPer Checkmate accidentally dropped his drink, spilling juice on the floor. Everyone was in panic!! While Dik Dik was trying to get away from Kid Muscle, Checkmate spoke up with his loudest voice.

"My friends, dost thou want to play a game of chess with me? I'll go easy on thou this time."

Kid Muscle was gonna punch Dik Dik when he heard what Checkmate said. He stood up, but Dik Dik was still on the floor.

"Chess?" said a wrestler who was sporting a red costume with hints of pink and white. He also had a big golden mask that sparkled and glowed. "In your dreams. YOUS SUCK!!"

Checkmate sobbed in a corner. "Mars…Thou art so mean!"


End file.
